


Over My Head

by starryeyeddoe



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, heir au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyeddoe/pseuds/starryeyeddoe
Summary: When you moved to South Korea,  your hopes were high. An amazing,  diverse culture from your own,  a new scene to submerge yourself in. Or so you thought. Working two dead end,  spinebreaking jobs for six months have taken a toll on you,  pushing you to the edge. A ray of light soon shimmers in front of you, a sweet,  handsome but naive boy taking an interest in you. Why does he look so familiar though?-i have the first chapter up, sorry for the wait!





	Over My Head

The man tapped incessantly on the table as the meeting went on. The matriarch and head of the company motioned to her assistant, the assistant tapping on his hand to stop. Giving a slight bow to apologize, he leaned back in his chair. Rolling back due to his weight, his eyes widen in alarm before quickly going back to his space. The meeting is closed, his mother stopping him before he can exit.   
  
" Lee Seok Min, what were you doing?  Did you listen, at all, to what was being said?"  
  
The man gives a bright but guilty smile,  slowly shrugging his shoulders.   
  
" If you are to be head of the company, you have to be serious. I won't be alive forever and,  if it happens soon,  you you to affirm your place. The executives will have a coup and you'll be puppet. I did not work to have my name tainted because my son got bored during a meaning. "  
  
" Coup...  Ah, S. Coup! I need to pay him back for lunch... "  
  
" Seok Min! "  
  
" Mother, you won't die anytime soon. I just want to be enjoy my life at the moment. The other guys don't have to attend meeting. Seungkwan visited America with his sister and Hansol!"  
  
" Their families have had their companies for generations. I had to start myself,  so we have to make a name for ourselves, continually. What,  do you think Jihoon goes out frolicking-"  
  
" He's allowed to do what he wants. His parents let him balance the company and his hobbies."  
  
" Just- No more arguing. The chauffeur is coming around and you'll study until I get home. "  
  
" That'll be hours from now. "  
  
" Maybe you should have listened during the meeting,  hm? "  
  
His mother turns around,  Seokmin dragging his fingers through his hair. The man's head is down until he pushes through a door, the fire escape. Giving himself a high-five,  he pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear.   
  
" In the bathroom. Are my clothes ready?  Ahhh!!  I can't thank you enough Hosh!"  
  
" When you told me you NEVER been out alone,  I had to. I'm not going to stand in everyday BUT I will do it when you need a break. Don't go abusing me. "  
  
" I love you brother!  Thank you!!"  
  
Hanging up, he skips down the stairwell and enters the bathroom. Giving his close friend a tight hug,  they change in their cubicles before  exiting. Soonyoung is in a suit, Seokmin in a fashionable outfit with a mask on.   
  
" Oooh so handsome! "  
  
Combing back his hair, Seokmin winks at his friend before handing him is own mask and hat.   
  
" Don't talk and no one will notice you're me."  
  
"What about out heights? "  
  
" They don't pay that close attention. "  
  
" I would notice if you got shorter."  
  
" I know and I love you for it. "  
  
Holding the door open, Soonyoung strides to the nice car parked near the building. As the car drives away,  Seokmin fist pumps before exiting the building.   
  
\-----  
  
I slam my arm into a counter at the ring of a bell, my and flying to the spot. Rubbing it quickly as I make my way to the counter,  I mumble.   
  
" Go to Korea, get a job, fall in love with Seoul and the culture even more! It'll be easy! "  
  
I scoff at my optimistic past, bowing towards the patrons once I enter the room. The women exchange looks, clucking among themselves about knowing English.   
  
" Welcome to Kim Karaoke! I'm fluent in Korean, so have no worries. Could you tell me your name? "  
  
The women exchange looks once more and mutter among themselves, eliciting an eyeroll from me. They soon answer me, letting me to direct them to their room. Bowing, I close the door and mock them behind the door. Pulling my headphones from my back pocket, i go to the back of the store and grab cleaning supplies . Swinging my arms to the song in my ears, i silently serenade myself.

 

“ From the start, my DNA wants you

This is fate, I love us

Only we are true lovers”  
  
Spraying the counter, i wipe down the surface until the bell rings. DNA rings in my ears as a man enters, peering around. HIs hair is neatly swept away from his face, his sharp nose contrasting the rest of his soft features. The rag I’m cleaning with slides to the side, nearly having my face collect with the desk. A gasp of pain takes his attention, his eyes falling on me. Quickly tugging the earphones out, I give a smile before motioning to the fluorescent light above my head. 

 

“Welcome to Kim Karaoke. How can I help you?”

 

“Wow! A foreigner! Where are you from?”

 

I can’t hide my surprise from his brash question, my answer slipping from my mouth quietly.

 

“ Ah! I want to visit there! Sorry if I’m taking up your time.”

 

“ No no! I like talking.”

 

_ “I like talking?” This is why I’m single.  _ Yet the man smiles at me, looking to the mat on the desk. Pointing to a room, i lead him down the hallway into the room. 

 

“ Any food or drinks?”

 

“I’m ok. But could you give me a recommendation for dinner?”

 

“ I work at Nam’s Noodles a few streets down. I like the food there and the place has an interesting atmosphere.”

 

“ Atmosphere. Hm. If I go, would you eat with me?”   
  


I can’t help but blush at his question, nodding once I understand he means to hang out, not as a date.

 

“When I have a free moment, I will.”

 

“I could wait to eat with you. I can entertain myself there.”

 

“There is live music, pool, and nice people… I’ll keep you busy.”

 

“ But i have to ask first, do you know me?’   


Looking at him, I feel bad once I can’t place his looks.  _ And I would remember someone this handsome. _

 

“ No, I’m sorry.”   
  


“No! No I’m glad.”

 

“Well, before I grab a drink for you to get you started here, can i ask your name?”

 

“ Se- Dokyeom.”

 

“Dokyeom. Okay… DK, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

 

I calm my nerves as I leave the room, slapping my cheeks to bring me back to reality. Grabbing a starting water, my knuckles hover near the door, stopping as I hear him sing. Warm, velvety and smooth, his voice flows from his swaying form, my eyes glued to him. I stay in my position until he ends, letting me knock. 

 

“ Did you hear me sing?”

 

“ A little bit.”

 

He shifts awkwardly, eyes wide in hope.

 

“ Could I ask you what you think?”

 

“Honestly? You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.”

 

His bright smile turns his eyes into crescents, my heart beating even faster by his reaction.  _ Snap out of it. He wouldn’t be interested in you.  _

 

“ Thank you! Oh, tell me when you do get off so we can walk together to the restaurant. I need my new friend to guide me.” 

 

_ He’s not going to make this easy. _


End file.
